


Hasta que nos volvamos a ver

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: SHINee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, Jaja - Freeform, M/M, Smut, ahora son casi las doce de la noche, muy probablemente lo traduzca al ingles despues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jinki había sospechado desde un principio que Kim Jonghyun estaba ocultando algo que lo involucraba a él, pero no sabía qué era. </p><p>Es por eso que se decidió, sin mucho ponderar y con mucha voluntad, descubrir qué era lo que tenía inquieto a la voz principal de SHINee, Jonghyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, holas! ¿Cómo les va a mis queridos lectores?   
> Lo único que deben saber de este fanfic es que es puramente Jongyu, pero que secundariamente y sólo si miran muy meticulosamente encontrarán algo de 2min.  
> Pueden encontrar este fanfic también en amor-yaoi.es tiene el mismo título y mi sobrenombre en amor-yaoi es StormAquila
> 
> Nada más por decir. A leer!

Lee Jinki había sospechado desde un principio que Kim Jonghyun estaba ocultando algo que lo involucraba a él, pero no sabía qué era. Si le preguntaran a él el por qué del gradual alejamiento del cantante al líder, él no les sabría responder.

Es por eso que se decidió, sin mucho ponderar y con mucha voluntad, descubrir qué era lo que tenía inquieto a la voz principal de SHINee, Jonghyun.

Era su deber como líder enterarse de los problemas que los integrantes de la banda tuviesen, y habría hecho lo mismo por Taemin, Minho, o hasta Kibum, la diva.

Pero había algo en la mirada de Jonghyun que le intrigaba, algo que le picaba la curiosidad. Quizá era por la manera en que en muchas ocasiones lo encontraba mirándolo de soslayo para luego desviar la mirada como si no hubiese pasado nada. Quizá era la manera en la que el menor se ofrecía a ayudarlo con lo que fuere, por más mínimo o ínfimo que fuese. Quizá era la manera en que lo había empezado a ignorar desde hacía unas semanas y no le dirigía la palabra o la mirada a menos que fuese de extrema importancia.

Quizá se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Pero por lo menos tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas, hablar con él para averiguar qué era lo que lo inquietaba, o si quizá era que en algún momento Jinki le había dicho o hecho algo que lo había molestado, infuriado, entristecido, o incordiado al punto de que no le quisiese hablar más.

Pero quizás, sólo quizás, en un rincón de su mente, Jinki temía haber sido descubierto. Temía que todos esos sentimientos indecentes y desubicados que había ya aprendido a ocultar bajo una máscara neutral se hubiesen filtrado y mostrado de algún modo, y quizá eso había sido el problema después de todo.

No. Eso no podía pasar. Él y Jonghyun tenían una amistad inseparable, y Jinki no podía imaginarse lejos de él de absolutamente ninguna forma. Podía convivir con apreciarlo desde lejos, por supuesto, pero aunque eso le doliera, sería muchísimo mejor que no tenerlo a su lado en absoluto.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes si no quería perder a su mejor amigo.

 

  
Al día siguiente, tenían un horario muy atareado: a la mañana, debían ensayar la coreografía para el video musical de su canción "Lucifer"; a la tarde, debían grabar la nueva canción que hacía poco habían terminado de escribir; a la noche, tenían que asistir a una cena con un muy reconocido dueño de una discográfica importantísima. Obviamente, ese sería el evento más importante del día.

Por lo tanto, sólo les quedaban aproximadamente una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos libres desde que hubiesen terminado de grabar la canción hasta que tuvieran que ir a la cena. Suficiente tiempo para charlar un rato con Jonghyun.

Cuando terminaron de grabar la canción "Electric heart", se dirigieron inmediatamente al piso que todos ellos compartían. Jonghyun compartía habitación con Key, y eso dejaba a Taemin, Minho, y él mismo compartiendo la otra.

\- ¡Yo me baño primero! -exclamó Jinki, antes de que sus otros compañeros de habitación pudieran reclamarle lo que fuese.

\- ¡No es justo, Onew-hyung! Tú siempre te bañas primero -le reprochó Taemin, el adorable maknae de rostro aniñado.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré muy rápido -le prometió Jinki antes de cerrarle la puerta del baño en la cara, demagogo como siempre en estos casos (algo que nunca cumplía).

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de Taemin y Minho, en menos de diez minutos Jinki salió del baño ya aseado y cambiado, excepto por sus pies descalzos. Tenía el cabello algo húmedo por la ducha y el vapor.

\- ¡Hyung! ¡Te bañaste muy rápido! Al fin será un día en el que quede agua caliente para mí -exclamó de alegría Taemin mientras Jinki le sonreía y se sentaba para comenzar a ponerse los zapatos. Sin embargo, la alegría de Taemin no duró mucho.

\- Más suerte la próxima, pequeño. Yo me baño ahora -le contestó Minho, que mientras Taemin estaba distraído se había escabullido hasta el baño, y cerró la puerta antes de que el más pequeño le pudiese rezongar en la cara.

\- ¡Oye, no se vale! ¡Y no soy pequeño!

\- Tranquilo, Taemin. Estoy seguro de que saldrá pronto -le animó Jinki, sin estar seguro de sus propias palabras, pues Minho era conocido por pasar larguísimos períodos dentro de la ducha.

El maknae amagó a decir algo más pero Jinki no lo notó, y se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado ya con los zapatos puestos.

\- ¿A dónde vas, hyung? -le preguntó un curioso Taemin.

\- Debo hablar con Jonghyun sobre algo. No me tardo -respondió Jinki, saliendo de su habitación y dejando a Taemin haciendo quién sabe qué.

Llegando a la puerta de la habitación de en frente, que era en la que se encontraban la diva y el cantante, se detuvo en seco al estar justo frente a ella. No tenía planeado qué era lo que le iba a decir a Jonghyun, por eso se detuvo unos segundos a pensar en algún tipo de frase para romper el hielo y así llegar al punto.

\- Jonghyun, has estado actuando muy extraño este último tiempo y me preguntaba si... no, eso suena mal -murmuraba Jinki mientras caminaba de un lado a otro cerca de la puerta y se peinaba el cabello -como podía- con los dedos, pues había olvidado peinarse. No entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso, como si fuese a recoger a Jonghyun para ir a una cita o algo parecido.

Al final, pensó en algo coherente y se decidió a tocar la puerta. Casi le da un castañazo a Key, quien en ese mismo instante abrió la puerta cobriza y lo miró perplejo, teniendo Jinki todavía su puño en el aire.

\- Key, hola.

\- Onew, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Quiero hablar con Jonghyun un momento pero primero, ¿cómo te enteraste de que iba a tocar la puerta?

\- Vi la sombra de tus pies frente a la puerta un buen rato y también te escuché murmurando algo. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, sí, te lo aseguro. Sólo tenía que aclarar algo con Jonghyun.

\- Ah -Key se quedó algo extrañado por el uso de las palabras de Onew. "Aclarar" algo con Jonghyun. Eso no le dio buena espina, de alguna forma-. Está bañándose.

\- Oh, está bien, entonces vuelvo en otro momento --

Justo en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver en su umbral a Jonghyun únicamente con sus pantalones de jean puestos. Es decir, en cuero*.

Jonghyun sintió que todo su autocontrol se iba al carajo y miró sorprendido a Jinki por unos segundos. Luego, con la misma expresión de sorpresa con la que miró a Jinki, simplemente dio un paso atrás, quedando dentro del baño una vez más, y cerró la puerta corrediza.

Jinki imitó su rostro de sorpresa, un poco extrañado. Un poco muy extrañado. Aquello había sido muy raro.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Key, se podría decir que hasta con algo de gracia.

\- No tengo ni la más pálida idea, pero será mejor que vuelva en otro momento, ¿te parece, dongsaeng?

\- Como prefieras.

Y sin más, Jinki se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, donde encontró que todavía Minho no había salido de la ducha.

 

Mientras tanto, en la habitación que había frente, Kim Jonghyun estaba viviendo una situación muy peculiar. No quería salir del baño, y menos que menos encontrarse con Jinki.

A ver, si la persona que secretamente y que nunca jamás de los jamases debe enterarse que te gusta te encuentra semi desnudo, ¿qué harías?

Eso es lo que exactamente acababa de pasarle a Jonghyun. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza, se deslizó sobre la puerta del baño hasta quedar sentado de espaldas a ésta. ¿Cómo pudo escapársele tanto autocontrol en tan poco tiempo? Había hecho algo tonto, y eso era haber ignorado a Jinki de una manera bastante graciosa, si se quiere, pero ¿no era ese el punto? ¿Ignorarlo, esperando a que todas esas sensaciones extrañas se disiparan? Por algún motivo, todo ello le había salido en contra espectacularmente, pues ahora, esos sentimientos que pensó estaban empezando a desaparecer, le cayeron como una tonelada de ladrillos encima sin poder detenerlos.

Se tapó la boca con las manos y dejó salir un chillido muy poco masculino. Por fin, se decidió a enfrentar la realidad. Se levantó del suelo de muy mala gana, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, y salió del baño antes de que pudiese ahogarse del calor que causaban tanto el vapor de ducha como su propio cuerpo.

Encontró a Key sentado en su cama, viendo algo en el celular.

\- Hyung -el aludido alzó la vista al ser nombrado-, ¿ya se fue Jinki?

\- Sí -le respondió Key, dejando su celular de lado, extrañado de que hablase así del líder del grupo-, pero... ¿tú estás bien?

\- ¿Bien? Sí, sí, seguro. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Acaso me veo enfermo? -las palabras escapaban de la boca de Jonghyun sin poder controlarlas.

\- Bueno... te ves un poco rojo. Deberías tomar algo de aire fresco.

\- ¿Aire fresco? Ni loco. Quién sabe qué pasaría si me encuentro con... -hizo una pausa abrupta a su verborragia antes de que pudiese revelar algo comprometedor.  _Por la boca muere el pez_. Sin embargo, a la diva no se le escapaba nada.

\- ¿Con...? Déjame adivinar. Con Onew-hyung, ¿verdad?

Jonghyun se quedó mirándolo con algo de ansiedad visible en su rostro.

\- Lo has estado evitado todo este tiempo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Al mencionar eso, a Jonghyun se le encendieron las mejillas aún más, y se giró para no tener que ver a Kibum a la cara. Este tema lo tenía loco y cuanto menos se hablase de ello, mejor. Pero no había forma de disuadir a la diva en esto.

\- Jjong... cuéntame qué pasa.

Era cierto que Key y Jjong habían sido amigos de toda la vida, y ello debería de generarle a Jonghyun algo de confianza para contarle sus problemas a Key. Se sentó lentamente al lado de su amigo con un claro nerviosismo en su rostro. Key se preocupó por él.

\- Puedes contarme lo que sea -le aclaró Key-. No te miraré raro ni nada.

\- Está bien -a Jonghyun le causaba alivio que no lo dejaran de lado. Una vez decidido, comenzó a hablar-. Hace relativamente poco tiempo descubrí algo bastante... interesante con respecto a Jinki. El tema es que yo no quería aceptarlo, por eso empecé a tratar de evitarlo con el fin de que desapareciera, pero no--

\- Espera. ¿Desaparecer qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando, Jjong?

En ese momento, y con todo el valor que se puede juntar luego de casi haber perdido la dignidad hacía sólo un rato, Jonghyun apenas vaciló antes de responder:

\- Creo que me he enamorado de Jinki.

Key trató de no verse demasiado sorprendido, pero lo cierto es que se notaba a kilómetros su expresión con las cejas levantadas y la boca en forma de "o". Se deshizo lo más rápido que pudo de ésta y trató de mirar a Jonghyun con un semblante más serio. Este tema era delicado y no se podía tomar a la ligera.

\- Oh. -es todo lo que dijo Kibum por unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué hago, Key? -Jonghyun dijo esto alargando la "y" en un lamento un poco exagerado y acostándose boca abajo sobre la cama de Key, ocupándola casi por completo. Key se habría reído de no ser porque la situación era complicada, así que se limitó a palmear la cabeza de Jonghyun y prestarle su ayuda como el buen amigo que era.

\- Lo primero sería dejar de evitarlo. Yo creo que él se veía un poco ofendido de que no le hablaras tan seguido como antes -comenzó Kibum-. Es muy probable que no quieras hablar del tema, pero tal vez puedas volver a formar conversaciones con él como solías hacer, y en algún momento puedan hablar al respecto.

Jonghyun alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Al ver que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama como si estuviese a punto de caerse, se rió y le hizo lugar, moviéndose a un costado. Era algo difícil porque la cama de Key era individual, lo que significaba que Jonghyun estaba ahora aplastado entre la pared y Key.

\- Del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho -respondió el pelinegro luego de unos momentos-. Pero tienes razón. Debería hablarle. A mí tampoco me ha gustado ignorarlo. Es más, creo que no hablarle ha hecho peor todo.

Key sonrió y le despeinó el cabello húmedo. -Haz lo que te parezca mejor.

\- Gracias -le respondió Jonghyun. Luego de que hubo cantado las cuarenta con Key, se sintió más seguro respecto a lo que quería hacer-. Ahora ve a bañarte o llegaremos tarde a la cena.

\- Tienes razón -dijo Key. Y tratando de hacer una maniobra de rodar y caer de pie sobre el suelo, en vez de eso cayó al piso, con lo se que ganó una buena carcajada de Jonghyun.

 

  
Mientras todo esto ocurría, Jinki caminaba alrededor de toda su habitación como un león enjaulado. Lo que acababa de ocurrir lo había dejado muy confundido, y quería una explicación a todo aquello. Y Minho todavía no salía de la ducha.

\- Onew-hyung, si sigues caminando tanto vas a hundir el terreno.

\- Lo sé, Taeminnie, es que hay algo que me inquieta de Jonghyun y no he podido hablarlo porque se comportó de una manera muy extraña.

\- ¿Extraña? -le preguntó Taemin de la misma manera, extrañado.

\- Sí. Pero no te preocupes, ya se arreglará todo -le aseguró Jinki. No quería que Taemin llevara la carga de preocuparse por él.

\- Eso espero -luego Taemin se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, dispuesto a regañar a Minho por tardarse tanto-. ¡Minho! ¡Como no salgas de ahí en menos de treinta segundos voy a sacarte de los pelos! ¡Y no va a importarme que estés desnudo y a medio enjabonar!

Poco después de eso, se escuchó la canilla de la ducha cerrándose con fuerza y unos segundos después salió Minho de la ducha mojado y con la toalla rodeándole la cintura, puesto que no había podido tomarse el tiempo ni de cambiarse. Jinki rió divertido.

 

  
Era de suponerse que luego de la cena todos estuviesen cansados. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un día muy atareado, y todos querían irse a dormir. Jinki comprendió esto, ya que él también se sentía igual. Aunque ese día no hubiese él tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con Jonghyun, se propuso posponerlo para el día siguiente. Tenía que hacerle destapar la olla a Jonghyun de una vez, porque sentía que si no lo hacía, esto lo torturaría por un largo tiempo.

 

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse, todos se levantaron tarde. Todos excepto él mismo. Sorpresivamente, Jinki fue el que se levantó primero. Era muy probable que, como el tema que se presentaba era hueso duro de roer, lo estuviese carcomiendo y eso lo hubiese despertado más temprano que de costumbre, aún cuando la noche anterior se hubiese ido a dormir a las dos y moneda de la madrugada. Sin embargo, esa mañana de miércoles (sí, con doble sentido) en la que se había levantado a las siete y media pasadas ante meridiem, no se sentía cansado como debería. De nuevo, si de verdad hubiese dormido la mona como tantas otras veces (y le agradecía infinitamente al Señor Todopoderoso por detenerlo la noche anterior antes de tomarse la tercer copa) era de seguro que habría estado hasta el viernes de la semana siguiente durmiendo.

Sin más preámbulos, se levantó de su cama lo más sigilosamente que pudo, ya que Taemin y Minho seguían durmiendo como troncos. Y no quería pensar ni por una milésima de segundo qué sería lo que pasaría si despertase a Minho. Ya había aprendido la lección una vez.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina compartida y se preparó algo simple, un bowl con cereales y leche. Tomó la jarra de jugo de naranja de la heladera y se sirvió un vaso. Comenzó a comer su desayuno tranquilo, agradecido de que nadie más estuviese despierto y rodeado únicamente por los sonidos ajenos como el retumbar de los autos y el cantar de las aves.

Lavó el bowl ya vacío y el vaso y los puso en el secaplatos, para luego irse a su habitación una vez más. Le había agarrado la inspiración y quería escribir una canción, con lo cual necesitaba su libreta y lapicera que tenía guardados siempre en el cajón de la mesita de luz, pero debía ser sigiloso, o de lo contrario...

Oh, Dios.

Justo cuando pensó que había llegado a un nivel de sigilosidad tan alto que el mismo Ethan Hunt estaría envidioso, la condenada libreta se le había caído. Ahora, se pensaría que una simple libreta al caer no haría tanto escándalo, ¿no? Ni que Jinki estuviese paseándose con bombos y platillos. Pero lo cierto era que habían que tener en cuenta dos puntos: 1) la libreta de Jinki era pesada por las canciones que había escrito por el tiempo en que hubiese sido integrante de SHINee, por lo que hizo un ruido un tanto potente al caer, y 2) Minho tenía un oído supersensible extradesarrollado al momento de la resaca, con lo que escuchar un susurro, para él, era equivalente a escuchar el festival entero de Woodstock. Es por eso que, no mucho tiempo después de la caída, aproximadamente veinticuatro milésimas de segundo después, el monstruo que era La Resaca de Minho abrió un ojo en dirección a Jinki. La bestia había despertado.

- _Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu Reino..._  -Jinki estaba recitando la oración del Padre Nuestro con tal de que pudiese amparar su vida que estaba a punto de terminar.

Antes de poder terminar la oración y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento al dejar al pobre Taemin, aún dormido con su rostro angelical, a la merced de La Resaca, salió pitando de allí con el corazón en un puño, para luego esconderse en algún lugar del apartamento compartido. Fue hasta la sala de estar y se sentó adelante del sillón; es decir, no en el asiento sino en el piso. De ese modo, el sillón lo ocultaría del inminente peligro.

A todo esto, la inspiración no lo había dejado ni por un segundo. Al contrario, ahora tenía la parte que le faltaba para terminar la canción que estaba componiendo en su mente. Comenzó a escribir una canción sobre un chico que estaba enamorado de una chica, pero que no podía verla por la prohibición de los padres de ésta. De ahí, comienza toda una persecución en la que al final escapan juntos para vivir felices para siempre.

Algo muy raro le había pasado mientras estaba escribiendo. Y era que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo escribiendo esa canción, la cual quedó sin título por no ocurrírsele en el momento, no había dejado de pensar en algo.

En alguien.

Se había pasado todo el rato imaginándose a él y Jonghyun como los protagonistas de la canción.

\- Jinki-hyung.

_Y hablando de Roma..._

No le había sorprendido el hecho de que Jonghyun estuviese chusmeando lo que él escribía, eso era algo que hacía muy a menudo. Pero antes de que empezase a actuar de manera extraña. Lo que le había sorprendido era que se dignara a dirigirle la palabra luego de semanas y semanas de tener que haber sido él, el líder, quien hablase primero.

\- E-Es muy bonita. La canción -comentó Jonghyun como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Gracias -respondió cortésmente Jinki. No obstante, le había extrañado el hecho de que Jonghyun hubiera titubeado. No era propio del cantante, éste siempre tenía puesta su faceta de chico malo, pero escucharlo y verlo así era... diferente-. ¿Desde cuándo has estado observándome?

\- ¿Y-Yo? Eh... no sé a qué te refieres... -probablemente, a lo que se había referido Jinki era sobre la canción que estaba escribiendo en ese momento, pero Jonghyun lo tomó como que su plan de apreciarlo a la distancia se había ido a ya saben dónde y Jinki lo había descubierto. Era por esto que Jonghyun se encontraba rascándose la nuca muy disimuladamente y con un ligero rubor.

\- ¿Qué? Pero - digo, ¿hace cuánto te despertaste?

\- Ah, eso -respondió Jonghyun, un poco más aliviado-. Escuché algo que se caía y me desperté.

\- Oh, era esto -Jinki alzó su libreta, orgulloso de que hubiese sido eso lo que hubiera despertado tanto a La Resaca como a La Voz-. Lo siento, tendría que ser más cuidadoso con mis cosas.

\- Descuida -respondió el menor-. De todos modos, ya me iba a despertar.

Jinki pensó que eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero no le dio más vueltas.

\- ¿Cómo debería llamarla? -dijo él, refiriéndose a la canción.

\- No lo sé... Mmm, ¿qué tal " _Hasta que nos volvamos a ver_ "?

\- ¡Buena idea! -Jinki se apresuró a escribirlo. Secretamente, Jonghyun estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber hecho un progreso con él. Aún así, se sentía nervioso-. ¿Ya desayunaste?

\- No. Creo que me haré algo sencillo -se levantó el menor y fue hasta la alacena, sintiendo la mirada escrutinizadora del mayor haciéndole un agujero en la nuca. Optó por tratar de ignorarlo (lo cual era algo imposible) y se sirvió exactamente lo mismo que Jinki. Un bowl y un vaso.

Sin más, se sentó a comer su desayuno en silencio. Jinki pensó que lo había empezado a ignorar otra vez (lo cual no era cierto, porque Jonghyun pensaba mejor con algo en el estómago, y si no desayunaba en ese momento lo único que sabría decirle a Jinki sería puro chamuyo) así que con ese criterio, trató de llamar su atención.

\- Jonghyun, ¿luego podemos hablar?

El mencionado casi se atraganta con el jugo de naranja. Sabía a qué se refería Jinki, por supuesto, pero trataba de evitar el tema a toda costa, por lo que se volvió a sentir incómodo como las veces anteriores en las que le hablaba poco y nada.

\- Podemos hablar aquí, no hay necesidad de esperar -inconscientemente, Jonghyun había empezado a comer muy rápido los cereales. Todos sus esfuerzos de entablar una conversación casual de repente se habían ido al demonio, y esperaba que esto terminase rápido, para no tener que quedarse por un largo tiempo con el vestigio del seguro rechazo.

Jinki decidió que esto tendría que ser rápido, como quitar una bandita de un tirón. Se levantó, dejando por completo olvidados su libreta y lapicera en el suelo de baldosa, y se dirigió a la mesa junto a la que estaba sentado Jonghyun hasta quedar de frente a él. No se sentó, de modo que él estaba parado y Jonghyun sentado, en analogía a un interrogatorio.

Jonghyun de repente había encontrado su cereal extremadamente interesante, y no le despegaba la vista.

\- ¿Por qué me ignoras? -le preguntó Jinki, lo más suavemente que pudo, con un rostro dulce. Lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era ahuyentar a Jonghyun. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas.

Sin embargo, al parecer la postura en la que estaba Jinki, que era apoyándose con las manos sobre la mesa, lo hacía parecer más intimidante, lo que hizo que Jonghyun se encogiera más sobre sí mismo. En algún momento, éste último había dejado de comer su cereal; temía que lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento fuese más que un simple malestar estomacal.

\- Y-Yo no--

\- A mí no me engañas. Me has estado evitando desde hace un tiempo. ¿Te he hecho algo?

Jonghyun por fin alzó la vista y vio la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del mayor. Se sentía culpable por haberlo tratado tan indebidamente.

\- ¡No, claro que no! -se apresuró a decir. Se sentía vulnerable. ¿Al fin revelaría todo?-. Es sólo que...

Jinki se arrimó para escuchar con atención.

Murmullo.

\- ¿Qué? No te escuché bien.

Jonghyun no volvió a hablar. Se había quedado paralizado en el lugar mientras que la mirada intensa de Jinki se posaba en él.

Jinki se movió un centímetro hacia atrás para acomodarse mejor, pero tal vez lo hizo demasiado rápido, tanto como para que Jonghyun se asustara y se parara de golpe y porrazo, para luego darle la espalda a Jinki. Como éste no podía ver su rostro, no podía ver que Jonghyun acababa de ocultarlo entre sus manos, para esconder la tonalidad de rojo que tenían sus mejillas.

El líder se sintió muy confundido ante la extrañez de la situación. Se acercó a Jonghyun y le puso la mano en el hombro, tratando de hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Jonghyun -éste se revolvió inquieto y trató de alejarse del mayor-. Jonghyun, mírame.

La forma en que lo había pedido como un suplicio obligó al menor a detenerse y mirarlo.

\- Si te he hecho algo, perdóname. No quiero que sigamos así.

La verdad era que Jinki no se había detenido a observar con atención el tono carmesí que tenían las mejillas del más bajo, por lo que cuando lo vio -y además se dio cuenta de que le estaba sosteniendo ambas muñecas- se quedó perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo se le escapaban estos detalles?

Soltó sus muñecas como si hubiese tocado hierro caliente.

\- ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención...

\- No, no, es mi culpa, soy muy torpe--¡pero...! -se detuvieron ambos.

Jonghyun inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, prediciendo la tormenta que se vendría.

\- ¡Me gustas!

 

Oh.

Así que eso era.

Jinki se había quedado a cuadros. ¿Había escuchado bien?

\- ¿De... de verdad?

Asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

\- Oh.

Jonghyun cambiaba el peso distribuido de una pierna a la otra sin poder evitarlo. Obviamente, no era una situación de lo más cómoda el tener que estar allí, sumidos en un silencio bochornoso luego de haber sacado cosas de lo más íntimas de dentro de sí. Pero lo cierto era que si no lo hubiese hecho en ese mismo momento, muy probablemente no podría haberlo hecho nunca.

\- Muy bien.

Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo el menor antes de sentir sus labios siendo invadidos por unos ajenos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No se lo había esperado en absoluto. Estaba tan atontado por el shock inicial que para cuando quiso responder al beso, ya se habían separado.

A Jinki le parecía tan tierna la expresión de sorpresa del más bajo.

Jonghyun por fin reaccionó. Lentamente, una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso por su rostro, hasta que sus ojos quedaron como medialunas por sonreír. Se lanzó a los labios del mayor y los besó con pasión, mientras que el otro rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando. Era como un sueño.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Las mariposas en el estómago de ambos los instaba a seguir besuqueándose como si no hubiese un mañana, pero sus cerebros demandaban oxígeno, por lo que se separaron con mucho pesar con un jadeo que se perdió en el aire.

\- Tonto -comezó Jinki-. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

El otro no había acabado de saciar su deseo que ya estaba dándole múltiples besos en la mejilla y el cuello, lo cual hizo que Jinki se sonrojara. Jamás se había sonrojado tanto en su vida.

\- ¡Digan "whisky"!

_Clic!_

\- ¿Qué carajo..? -preguntó Jinki algo incordiado.

En el momento en el que estaban tan distraídos haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro, no vieron que los otros habían despertado por pura suerte y lo habían visto todo.

\- Aww, hacen una pareja adorable -respondió Key con corazones en los ojos.

\- ¡Taemin-ah, no veas! ¡Te quedarás ciego del asco! -dijo Minho que al parecer ya había vuelto a la normalidad, y trataba de tapar la vista del maknae.

\- ¡Déjame ver, Resaca!

\- Como me vuelvas a llamar así te voy a...

\- Oye, que ni se te ocurra difundir esas fotos porque como se te escape algo... -empezó Jonghyun, apuntando un dedo acusador al rapero-... Taemin se quedará viudo.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Peloloco? -lo provocó Minho.

\- ¿Aún con la resaca, Resaca?

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya basta, niños! -Jinki trató de poner cara de circunstancia pero la verdad era que la situación era demasiado graciosa.

De modo que no tuvieron que explicarles demasiado a los testigos de su primer acto de amor, ya que éstos afirmaban que " _cuantos menos detalles, mejor. Ew._ "

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije en el anterior capítulo, este capi es puramente lemon/smut. Disfruten!

  
La noche siguiente la tenían libre.

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado, pero su mánager les había concedido una noche libre por su duro esfuerzo los últimos días.

Es por eso que Taemin y Minho habían decidido salir a comer a algún lugar bonito y alejado de la muchedumbre, y Kibum, a comprarse ropa (cuándo no).

\- Jjong, ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar ropa? Te sentaría bien un cambio de look a ti también.

\- ¿Perdón? Mi look es excelente, muchas gracias. Y no gracias.

\- Como quieras. Pero cuando las fans quieran verme sólo a mí, ya verás.

La Diva salió del apartamento compartido con prisa. Había una liquidación del 20% en 87MM que no se podía perder por nada del mundo.

 

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento, Jonghyun se encontró con Jinki, quien al igual que él, había decidido quedarse.

\- Jinki-yah, no has salido con Taemin y Minho -Jonghyun dijo esto más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

\- Es cierto. De todos modos, ellos se merecen una noche para ellos solos. Esos dos se traen algo entre manos... -y luego le dirigió una mirada que sólo se podía considerar como provocativa-. ¿Qué dices si tú y yo también tenemos una noche para nosotros?

Las mejillas de Jonghyun se colorearon notoriamente ante el modo en el que Jinki había pronunciado esas palabras.

\- Jinki, qué cosas dices...

\- Sería una lástima echar a perder una noche así...

Y con eso se acercó hasta su dongsaeng, y lo provocó rozando sus labios con los ajenos, sin llegar a besarlos completamente. Jonghyun no quería parecer muy desesperado, pero tener esos labios tan cerca le provocaban de tal manera que no se pudo controlar, y terminó siendo él quien acortó la ínfima distancia que quedaba, y lo besó.

Lo cierto era que sí estaba desesperado, y con la misma desesperación besó a Jinki, quien obviamente correspondió su beso. Jinki acercó a Jonghyun tomándolo por la espalda baja, y al hacerlo, sin querer sus entrepiernas se rozaron. Jonghyun jadeó dentro del beso, y Jinki aprovechó que se habían separado para comenzar a besar su cuello con besos húmedos y lamidas. Jonghyun gimió bajo y le dio más espacio para que siguiese con sus ministraciones. Jinki le hizo un chupón cerca de la nuez de Adán, y Jonghyun tragó pesado.

A todo esto, el más bajo se dio cuenta de que había un problema creciendo dentro de sus pantalones. Se sonrojó de tal manera que Jinki dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo divertido. En sus ojos había una chispa maléfica, y a Jonghyun se le secó la garganta.

\- Vamos...

Jinki lo incitó a seguirlo hasta la habitación que compartía con Taemin y Minho, y una vez que estuvieron allí, sin más, el mayor volvió a atacar su boca. De a poco, lo fue tumbando sobre su cama hasta quedar a cuatro sobre el menor.

Su lengua se aventuró dentro de la boca de Jonghyun, y éste se sorprendió, pero le dejó entrar, y comenzaron a rozarse las lenguas suavemente. Jonghyun jadeaba dentro del beso, pues su boca era muy sensible, aparte de otras partes de su cuerpo...

Cuando la necesidad por respirar se hizo presente, Jonghyun se separó de golpe. Estaba respirando muy rápido y estaba sonrojado desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

\- Jinki...

Jinki sintió cómo algo se revolvía dentro de sí al escuchar al menor pronunciar su nombre de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que estaba en iguales condiciones que el que ahora estaba abajo.

Le urgía deshacerse de la ropa que estaba estorbando. Por eso, no tardó más de unos pocos segundos en quitarse su propia remera y tirarla en algún lugar de la habitación.

Jonghyun se detuvo a observar el torso descubierto del mayor. Podía ver sus músculos contrayéndose y relajándose de la respiración. Lo excitaba a más no poder.

Con la respiración agitada, se quitó su propia remera y la arrojó lejos. Luego cayó en la ficha de lo que estaban haciendo. Se avergonzó de repente y miró hacia un costado.

Jinki pensó que su amante no podría estar más apetecible. Lo veía con deseo en los ojos y ansias de explorar su cuerpo. Sin detenerse a pensar demasiado lo que hacía, llevó sus dos manos hasta el pecho del otro, y recorrió con una caricia lenta e intensa toda la expansión de su tórax.

Jonghyun, que hasta hacía unos segundos miraba hacia el otro lado, lo miró con sorpresa y arqueó su espalda del placer. Nunca nadie le había hecho algo así antes. Para no quedarse atrás, hizo lo mismo con el que estaba arriba suyo. Acarició su pecho y su espalda, ganándose un gruñido bajo de placer del más alto.

Esto pareció activar algo en el sistema de Jinki, quien sintiéndose restringido por la ropa que le quedaba, atacó el cuello de Jonghyun con mordidas y lamidas, a lo que éste le respondió con gemidos ahora más altos que los anteriores. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Bajó su cierre, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al menor, empezó a acariciarle su miembro ya duro y húmedo por encima de la tela de los bóxers.

\- ¡Ah! Jinki... ¿Qué estás...? -indeciso entre si detenerlo o no, Jonghyun agarró la muñeca de la mano que lo estaba acariciando, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Jjong... estás muy mojado.

Al parecer, esto hizo que Jonghyun se excitara aún más. Éste trató de abrir el pantalón del otro con manos temblorosas, pero falló y entonces intentó abrirlo con fuerza.

\- Espera, lo vas a romper -le dijo Jinki con una sonrisa pícara. Lo desabrochó el mismo y se lo quitó.

Jonghyun no tuvo tiempo de quedarse a contemplar el contorno del miembro de Jinki a través de su ropa interior, ya que en cuestión de segundos, éste le había quitado sus pantalones.

Ahora lo único que les impedía sentirse plenamente el uno al otro era una sola prenda de vestir.

Jinki no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besar a Jonghyun ferozmente, como queriendo asegurarse de que no lo perdería.

\- Jonghyun -murmuraba él entre besos-, ¿alguna vez te he dicho... lo hermoso que eres?

El mencionado se sonrojó más si se podía y devolvió los besos con fervor.

Jinki separó las piernas de su amado para poder entrar en el espacio, y comenzó a frotar sus entrepiernas en un vaivén que los volvió locos a ambos. Jinki estaba mesmerizado con las expresiones de puro placer que ponía Jonghyun. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta dejando salir varios jadeos, los cuales ponían a cien al mayor.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía más, que debía sentir al menor a toda costa, detuvo sus movimientos, lo que provocó un sonido de protesta por parte del menor. No duró mucho, pues llevó sus manos al borde del bóxer de Jonghyun. Éste lo miró expectante.

\- ¿Puedo?

Jonghyun asintió con la cabeza y se dejó hacer.

Ahora no había nada que le impidiera ver toda la extensión de su cuerpo a pleno, y lo miraba con deseo. Jonghyun se sintió algo avergonzado por la atención que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo, y trató de cerrar sus piernas. Claro que eso no era posible, porque Jinki estaba obstruyéndole el paso, así que trató de distraerlo besándolo.

Jinki se dio cuenta de esto pero no le impidió hacerlo. Lentamente, su mano fue bajando en forma de caricia desde el pecho hasta su miembro. Lo tomó en su mano y comenzó a frotarlo, utilizando el líquido pre-seminal presente como un lubricante.

Iba tortuosamente lento, según Jonghyun, pero pensaba que era la forma más exquisita de placer. Gemía dentro del beso, aferrándose al cuello de Jinki para tener algún lugar de donde agarrarse.

\- J-Jinki... ¡Ah! No sigas, o voy a... -

Jinki detuvo sus movimientos y Jonghyun pensó que podría morirse ahí mismo del placer. El líder no pudo soportar más la restricción y quitó sus propios bóxers, luego tomó su propio miembro en mano y lo frotó un poco, aliviando algo de la excitación.

A Jonghyun se le secó la garganta al ver eso.

Jinki llevó tres de sus dedos de la mano contraria hasta la boca de Jonghyun. Éste pareció entender a lo que se refería el otro y los introdujo en su boca, lamiéndolos y llenándolos lo más posible de saliva. Sabía lo que se venía.

El mayor quedó hipnotizado por los movimientos de la lengua de Jonghyun, los suspiros que soltaba de vez en cuando, y las expresiones que ponía. Su miembro palpitó con atención ante esto.

Una vez terminado, Jinki quitó de forma suave sus dedos de la boca del menor, y vio cómo un hilo de saliva unía éstos con la boca de su amado. Se relamió los labios.

Llevó los dedos hasta la entrada del menor.

\- Relájate -le dijo.

A Jonghyun le parecía bastante difícil eso, ya que entre la excitación y los nervios, era muy poco probable que pudiese relajarse. Pero lo intentó.

Jinki acarició primero el lugar, e introdujo luego, con bastante suavidad, uno de los dedos. Observando las expresiones del menor intentó encontrar algún indicio de dolor, y al no ver ninguno, movió el dedo hasta que éste estuvo dentro hasta el nudillo.

Para Jonghyun se sentía algo raro el tener algo dentro de él. No se sentía mal, pero sí algo incómodo. Trató de relajarse como dijo Jinki, y dejando su vergüenza de lado, comenzó a masturbar su miembro para ignorar la incomodidad.

Jinki introdujo otro dedo al lado del primero y los abrió para hacer que su entrada se estirara. Jonghyun gimió, y con el brazo contrario del que estaba masturbándose, acarició el brazo de Jinki, incitándole a seguir.

Por último, introdujo el tercer dedo y los movió dentro y fuera. Jonghyun estaba jadeando de placer, a tal punto que dejó de tocar su miembro por miedo a venirse antes de tiempo. Notó que Jinki estaba metiendo los dedos más profundo, como buscando algo. Se preguntaba eso cuando...

\- ¡Ah!

Su cuerpo se había arqueado alto y había gemido tan alto que dio gracias porque no hubiera nadie más en el apartamento. Había tocado algo dentro suyo que le había hecho sentir increíble.

\- Lo encontré -dijo Jinki, victorioso y con una sonrisa.

Jonghyun no entendió a lo que se refería, pero no tuvo importancia, porque en el siguiente momento Jinki estaba levantando sus caderas, para luego sentir algo chocando con su entrada. Algo que no eran dedos de Jinki.

Se le cortó la respiración.

\- ¿Listo?

Asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y se aferró al cuello de Jinki, besándolo en los labios con pasión y para calmar su corazón que latía desbocado.

\- Tranquilo -le susurró Jinki, y dicho esto comenzó a meter su miembro caliente dentro de Jonghyun.

\- D-Despacio... -sólo la cabeza estaba dentro, pero a Jonghyun le había empezado a doler un poco por la estrechez que él tenía.

Jinki acarició su rostro y su cabello. Esto último pareció relajarlo más y lentamente comenzó a empujar más adentro.  
Jonghyun no podía evitar soltar pequeños jadeos entrecortados. Besó con más fuerza los labios de su hyung y esperó a que el dolor pasara.

\- Hazlo -susurró en un momento, producto de la desesperación.

\- ¿Q-Qué cosa? -Jinki parecía estar igual de excitado.

\- Métemela toda... -si hubiesen estado en una situación diferente, Jonghyun se habría avergonzado por completo de lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí...

Jinki hizo lo que el otro había pedido aunque no quisiera lastimarlo. Empujó con una fuerte estocada hasta que todo su miembro quedó dentro de una sola vez.

Jonghyun gimió de placer y dolor combinados y arqueó su espalda. No quería admitirlo, pero el dolor que ello le causaba también le generaba placer, por lo que en ese momento estaba sumido en un estado de inimaginable placer. Casi se le caían las lágrimas de la excitación.

\- Jinki, muévete. Por favor.

A Jinki se le encogió el corazón escucharlo rogar de esa manera -sin mencionar que también lo excitó como loco- y lo miró. Estaba con los ojos nublados por el placer.

Acarició su rostro y lo besó con suavidad, en contraste a los besos feroces de hacía un rato. Comenzó un ritmo suave con sus caderas, pues no quería lastimarlo por nada del mundo. Se separó para verlo y observar su rostro que se contraía del placer. Quería guardar ese momento para toda la vida.

Sus estocadas se fueron haciendo más y más rápidas. Para cuando había establecido un ritmo bastante rápido, ambos estaban gimiendo por la excitación. El cuerpo de Jonghyun se retorcía por las caricias que le propiciaba Jinki con sus manos callosas. Éste estaba arrodillado mientras que Jonghyun estaba acostado, con lo que de esta forma veía toda la expansión del cuerpo del más bajo sin restricciones. Le excitaba de tal forma verlo así que sintió que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

Acarició sus piernas que estaban alrededor de su cadera, y antes de acelerar aún más su ritmo, lo redujo y se abalanzó sobre Jonghyun para besarlo otra vez. Sus labios estaban rojos.

Aceleró el vaivén, agarrándose del cuello de Jonghyun con una mano como punto de apoyo, aunque no demasiado fuerte como para asfixiarlo. Esto, combinado con la nueva posición, le permitieron tocar ese punto dentro de Jonghyun que lo volvía loco.

\- ¡Ah! J-Jinki... ¡Ahí!

Su voz estaba ronca pero aguda por el grado de excitación en el que estaba. Quería tanto que Jinki siguiera así por siempre, pero sabía que ya estaba al borde.

\- Jinki... ah, no te detengas... V­-Voy a...

\- Yo también...

Y con eso Jinki comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Jonghyun, lo que fue suficiente para que gritara por última vez antes de venirse sobre su abdomen violentamente, liberando la tensión que había estado juntando durante mucho tiempo. Jinki se vino dentro suyo con una última embestida en la que gimió pero ningún sonido salió.

Luego de haber saciado el deseo de sus cuerpos, Jinki se dejó caer a un lado de Jonghyun, rodeando su torso aún manchado con su brazo.

Respirando muy pesadamente, Jinki se volteó y quedó boca arriba, para después mirar a Jonghyun. Estaba casi a punto de dormirse.

Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron. Se besaron muy pausada y dulcemente, antes de que el sueño los venciera a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, este es el fin del fanfic! Gracias por leer! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> *en cuero: en Argentina significa con el "torso desnudo"
> 
> Sí, por si no lo notaron, yo soy de Argentina, por lo que puse un montón de frases de Argentina. En un momento llegué a un punto en el que me dije "BUENO. BASTA DE ARGENTINISMOS PORQUE MIS LECTORES NO VAN A ENTENDER NADA"
> 
> Por cierto, dividí este fic en dos capítulos: este es en el que transcurre la historia, y el siguiente es puramente lemon xD Lo hice así para que el que no quiera leer estas cosas pueda ser advertid@.
> 
> Si no te gusta el lemon, gracias por leer esta historia!
> 
> Si por el contrario sí, bienvenid@ seas y pasate por el siguiente capi!


End file.
